<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fleece and Feelings by kayparker20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987140">Fleece and Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayparker20/pseuds/kayparker20'>kayparker20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lemon, Shikamaru x Sakura, Smut, naruto - Freeform, naruto smut monday, shikasaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayparker20/pseuds/kayparker20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru and Sakura have been seeming to tread along the lines of friends and something more from some time now. What happens when Shikamaru gives her his jacket and walks her to his place on a rather cold day after their shift at the hokage tower?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fleece and Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to do the tumblr Naruto Smut Monday events for this year! Enjoy my ShikaSaku fic for the prompt</p><p>Snowed In/Body Heat: When it's cold outside, shinobi have many ways to stay warm.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, how was Tsunade today? Did she get any of that paperwork from my Dad done?” Shikamaru droned as he walked out of the hokage tower alongside his certain pink haired friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffed. “Of course, she did. It’s the petty work she procrastinates on, not the intel, thankfully.” She smiled softly before a shiver ran through her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, noting the slight tremble in her arms in the cold. It did seem to bite a bit more than usual this past week. “You do know what a coat is, right?” He asked nonchalantly before shrugging his off and putting it over her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura looked at him a bit confused, a blush staining her cheeks. “Of course I know what a damn coat is…” She looked to the side before pulling his coat tighter over her, slinking her arms into the sleeves that were too long. The end of it was down to the middle of her thighs, where it ended at his waist. “Mine from last year is just too small…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t her fault her body finally decided to mature and now the coat that had fit, and barely needed use, was too tight around her hips, and wouldn’t zip across her now not-so-flat chest. As if the fact that guys suddenly found her to be interesting wasn’t uncomfortable enough, now half her wardrobe was a bit too small. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It surprised her at how soft the material was. She was sure no one would ever expect the younger Nara to have a fleece lined coat. It was already warm from being inside before, and from his own body. Her face had warmed from the blush, and it only deepened as she wondered if he was as warm as the coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, buy a new one?” He brought his hands to rest behind his head. “We make the same amount of money, so I know you have the funds for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched him from the corner of her eye, the way his arms flexed as he moved so silently. She noted how he seemed to tense up a few seconds after the cold got to him from losing his coat. A pang of guilt ran through her. “It’s more that I haven’t had a chance to get one. I can’t even remember the last time I had to get one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru spared a glance at her and smiled softly. She looked awful cute in his coat, as it was just a little bit too big. It was worth the cold brisk against his skin as they kept walking. Pink strands that fell loose from her ponytail flew around her face as the wind picked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fleece in this feels nice…” She mumbled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have an extra that’s a little too small for me. You can have it, if it fits.” He shrugged. “I tried to give it to Ino, on my Mother’s request, but she called it a ‘disgrace against any sense of fashion’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura's head fell back as she giggled and the whole view warmed his heart. “She can’t stand anything that is neutral colored, something about it clashing with her skin tone…” She shook her head, a blush still staining her face. “But I would appreciate it, saves me a shopping trip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And maybe it still smells like you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind picked up, whipping around them as snow began to fall. A shiver ran through Shikamaru. “My apartment is much closer than yours, I suggest we go there until this settles down. No need to do something troublesome, like getting sick.” He gruffed before crossing his arms over his chest at an attempt to build up some warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura nodded before stepping closer to him and shrugging off the coat. “Here, I don’t want to be a bother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sakura, put that back on. Bothersome would be being stubborn and not letting me keep you warm. It’s not far.” He put the coat back over her shoulders, and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Don’t start tittering about hypothermia either. You’re smaller than I am, which puts you in more danger. Not to mention it’s not even close to that cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura’s mouth hung open, before she smiled shyly and pressed more into his side. “I’m not used to someone being able to argue with me so logically.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru felt the slightest bit of heat appear on his face as she leaned into him. “I’m not an idiot like Naruto, you know that.” He grumbled and looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura giggled before reaching up to grab his hand and intertwine their fingers. “Or maybe you’re just chivalrous and think women need taken care of. I’m not fragile, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “I didn’t say you were fragile. Troublesome, putting words in my mouth.” He sounded annoyed but he squeezed her hand lightly, making sure she wouldn’t let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed they had been tip toeing around the lines lately. Slight flirting, small touches. Thoughtful gestures. He walked her home everyday and they talked loosely about work, sometimes other things. Their hands would brush against each other, and sometimes they would just barely hold hands, lightly linking fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He liked doing anything that made her blush, anything that showed she felt the same sort of change between them. He was always careful, cautious to make sure he didn’t make her feel uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she grabbed his hand, fully intertwining their fingers, his blush only darkened. She had never done something so forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched him softly, noting he was trying to hide his reddening cheeks. It made her heart swell a bit. Ino had been bugging her for some time now, imploring her to give Shikamaru a chance. However, that wasn’t what needed convincing. Sakura liked him quite a bit, she enjoyed how comfortable and natural it felt when she was with him. She was just…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really wasn’t sure what made her doubt herself. She hadn’t even realized she didn’t respond to him and then she saw his apartment complex, but he didn’t stop walking. She stopped in her tracks, keeping a hold on his hand. She was more than well aware of Shikamaru’s feelings. He wasn’t secretive, but he wasn’t demanding either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s part of what she loved about him. Always so casual and caring, but never expectant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I say something?” He tightened his arm around her before he felt her stop walking. He looked at her confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked back at him, her aqua eyes shining with humour. “I think someone got lost in their thoughts and almost passed their own place…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well that’s a drag…” He scratched the back of his head with his free hand before heading into his apartment building. “Tea sounds good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura hummed softly, following his lead. “I think sake sounds a bit better, warmed of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unlocked his door and looked back at her with an inquisitive expression. “Sake?” His voice was smooth, and had a hint of curiosity laced within his relaxed tone. “Alright, then. Make yourself at home, Dear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks tinted pink once again as he squeezed her hand before letting it go and lazily walking into his kitchen. She bit her lip before sitting on the couch and hugging her knees to her chest. She frowned. “Do you know what a furnace is?” She huffed out before pulling her body tighter together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “It keeps the bill down to leave it off when I’m gone. I just turned it on.” He turned away from the thermostat to see her huddled up on his couch and he felt his heart swell again with affection. “There’s a blanket in the closet, might remind you of the coat.” He added slyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She instantly got up to get the blanket from the closet in his room. She stopped and looked around, noticing how neat and well kept it seemed. She noticed the comforter on his bed, just a plain blue. Simple and necessary, just like him. She moved on to his closet and found the blanket he mentioned, fleece and soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She returned to his living room, perfectly cocooned. “Do you bring freezing women here often, or do you just secretly like fleece behind all that ruggedness?” She asked in a taunting tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, you might punch me if I decide to tease back.” He joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as she sat back on the couch, appeased with the blanket. He chuckled before coming back with the warmed sake and the two little ceramic cups. He set them on the table and poured sake into each. “Ino bought the fleece blanket after seeing my fleece lined coat. I assure you, you’re the only other person besides myself to use it.” He placed a chaste peck on her temple before handing her the small cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blushed before sipping the sake. The warmth spread across her tongue but she still felt a little chilled. “I hate wind,” She grumbled softly. “And possibly the thought of other women.” The last part was said more quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru laid across his couch, resting his head on the arm Sakura leaned against, and stretching his legs across the other two spots she wasn’t taking. “Your jealousy is cute, but I’m sure you already know I have no wishes for anyone else…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him softly, as he sipped his sake. His closeness, or the fact that he was literally laying across her lap, was intoxicating she soon realized. He looked at her with such a seriousness, and such warmth and care she felt her heart start hammering in her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shika…” She whispered softly as she set her empty cup down on the table. He sat up to fill her cup again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you warm enough?” He handed her a refilled cup and moved to refill his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, no not really.” She bit her lip, sipping her sake once more. She felt her face warm up once more. “The blanket and your coat is warm, but I’m still chilled from that wind that started on our way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru thought for a moment before sighing. He set his cup down and gently took hers from her hands. “Come here.” He beckoned softly before slowly pulling the blanket from her body. “Lay down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched him a bit before disentangling her body from the cocoon she had made and laid down, pressing herself against the back of the couch as she faced Shikamaru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched him as he seemed to be nervous. He laid on his side, facing her. “Are you okay with this?” He asked as he arranged the blanket around them. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being cold is uncomfortable, Shika.” She rolled her eyes. “I trust you, I always have…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched her before a small smile graced his lips, a rarity and the awe that shined in her eyes made his stomach twist and turn. They were getting closer and closer to that line, and he wanted to cross it so bad. He decided a long time ago that it was safest to let her be the one to step over it completely. He knew she knew, he wasn’t dramatic in his shows of affection but not necessarily discreet, despite Ino’s constant advice. Not that he had ever asked her but she offered it without request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Granted some things were appreciated, like specific things about Sakura. Her likes and dislikes. So he couldn’t completely act like all of what Ino volunteered was troublesome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped an arm around her waist, his face turning a little red as he did so. “I’m glad you do…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tucked her head under his chin and cuddled into his embrace, shocked by how warm he felt. “God, what are you, a human space heater?” She hummed softly before laying an arm across his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru gulped. “Uh, maybe?” He breathed in deep, the scent of her shampoo invading his senses. Strawberry fragrance suited her he thought, even if it was a little cliche. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel her breath against his neck, and if that wasn’t enough to stir desire, her breasts were pressed against his chest. He had tried to keep a respectful distance, but clearly she didn’t have that in mind. He tried to breathe deep and slow to keep himself controlled, even calm as he thought of another way that would </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> warm her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shika…” She spoke, her voice sounding a bit bashful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt warm now, encircled in his arms. They felt strong and safe around her, which was more comfort than she realized she wanted. She bit her lip, wondering how he was so willing to give her so much affection with not much returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she thought about how she was snuggling with him without a second thought about it, and realized maybe it wasn’t as unrewarding for him as she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt a different sort of heat blazing through her as she thought of his strong arms and about close they were. She could hear him breathing, feel the lulling rise and fall of his chest. She slowly slid her hand up his back to rest against his shoulder blade and press him closer, taking in a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sakura…?” He mumbled.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled back just enough to look at her and see that she was biting her lip and she looked up at him. He gently placed a hand over her blushing cheek, staring into her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at his chocolate shaded eyes before leaning back into him. “Could you…” She stumbled as she couldn’t find her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to think of a sly, flirty way to ask him to sleep with her, but her mind was blank. She wanted to be closer to him, and he was so warm and inviting. He was the clever one, not her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a shaky breath as her lips brushed against his neck. Did she have to talk against his skin? He gripped her hips tightly, hoping to send the message, except she let out a soft groan. He froze and bit his lip as he felt the sound go straight to his groin and his pants grew tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your lips on my neck are giving me ideas on how to warm you up.” He said in a low voice against her ear. “If you’re interested…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve already made me hot…” She said before her face turned bright red. “O-Oh, that wasn’t supposed to come out aloud…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her, before deciding maybe he could teeter over the line they’d been dancing around, just a little bit more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed his coat off her side, tucked behind her back now, and slid his hand under the hem of her shirt, gliding his calloused fingertips across her pale, smooth skin. “Do you want me to make you feel hotter, Sakura?” He asked huskily in her ear before nipping it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a soft gasp before feeling fire ignite her skin wherever his hands touched her. She instinctively pressed into his touch and pressed her lips to his neck, and then trailed chaste pecks up his neck. “Shika, touch me.” She breathed hotly against his skin as she slid her hands up his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant he rolled over on top of her, pressing her back into the couch cushions.  His pants felt tight against his hips as he pinned her hips down and ground his hardness against her clothed sex, easily giving her pleasure through the thin fabric of her white shorts. “I will do a lot more than just touch you under the pretense of heating you up, if you let me.” His voice was strained as tried to keep his composure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face was cherry colored and her lips parted as she closed her eyes. She was still wearing his tawny jacket, it splayed out underneath her, the fleece lining brushing against his fingers as he undulated his hips against hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a soft moan as her face flushed further down to her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so beautiful when you blush…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed her hips to meet him on the next movement. “Sh-Shika…” She cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, it’s been so long…” He moaned at the friction between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura knitted her brows. She remembered well that he had occasional one night stands, usually a couple times a month. It had surprised her that he had gotten aroused by her so… easily. She hadn’t even been trying but she figured it out as soon as she felt such control in his breathing. He was so far from relaxed and laid back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, never expecting anything from her. Always caring for her and being what she wanted or needed at her own pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The simple thought that he had been turned on by her breath against him was what initially aroused her. Then the warmth and heat radiating off of him, and how his arms felt around her. She was surrounded by him and his heat and warmth. It was nearly impossible to not feel the sparks. She’d been letting him in more and more lately, starting to feel like she needed to be with him, and look forward to the little affections he always gave her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t think much more of it as he ran his hands up and down her sides and she sighed into his touch. She ran her hands up his torso, appreciative of the lean muscle she knew was under the mesh fabric. She pushed his green vest off his shoulders and ran her fingernails up his neck and against his scalp, before twining her fingers around the hairband and pulling it out. His hair fell down to his shoulders, pin straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help the blush that stained his own cheeks now as she ran her hands up his body and took his hair out. The look in her eyes, full of desire and passion, and it’s all for him. He had wanted her for so, so long. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, staring into her sea green eyes. His hair fell around their faces, tickling her chin and neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to wonder if her supposedly still being cold was a ploy to get where they were now, because her skin had felt hot to the touch and she looked far from feverish. He bit his lip as he moved his hips against hers in a sharper motion, pressing against her more firmly. He watched as her lips fell open a silent moan of pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought a hand to rest on the side of her face before slowly and gently placing his lips over hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt her legs wrap around his waist tightly and she was tugging the hem of his shirt up over his head. She tossed it to the side, somewhere already forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasped out as she scraped her nails down his back, another pleasured hiss falling from his lips as she did it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare get all gentle on me.” She snapped. “I want you, and I’ve heard enough rumors to know you’re not soft.” She nipped his ear. “Show me the fire that I see in those eyes everyday…” She sat up enough to slide her arms out of the coat and laid back against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel his resolve crumbling. He should have known Sakura wouldn’t have wanted caution, but he was making sure not to cross boundaries too soon. Without a response back, he bit her lower lip and sucked hard on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel the dominance in the way he nipped her ear earlier, or the tight grip on her hips before that. She craved it, to feel so wanted. She wanted it from him, only him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried out in a low moan as he sucked on her lip. She dug her nails into his back just as he swiped his tongue soothingly across her now bruised lip. She panted softly before looking at him through her eyelashes. She leaned upwards and placed hot kisses against his pectorals, lavishing his toned skin with her tongue. She bit down on the skin where his neck and shoulder met and sucked softly, fully intending to leave a mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He panted softly before moaning and pinning her hips harshly to his couch. “Sakura, fuck…” He bit his lip and shuddered in pleasure before running a hand through her pink strands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was shocked to see how eager she was. She usually seemed so unsure even when she was flattered. Even when she was happy. Now, she seemed so confident, ready for whatever would happen between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was no secret to anyone that Sasuke had done a number on her. Ino said that it had crushed every bit of self confidence she had ever had. She urged him to be patient when he started to doubt she would ever return his feelings. Not to mention throwing in the fact she was put on a team of two ninja who had some form of great power, and all she had was exceptional chakra control. How they seemed to advance farther than her so much before Tsunade took her in. That she was one of the only people who weren’t from a clan, no special jutsu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little did she know, that was one of the things he loved most about her. Everything she was a ninja was because of her own skill and hard work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here she was, demanding to be dominated and coming at him just as rough as he normally would have liked. He always wondered if her more violent tendencies came out in bed, or if she’d be just as coy as she was when he flirted with her lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tightly gripped the locks at the back of her neck and pulled her off him to slant his lips over hers in a demanding kiss. As she moaned he slid his tongue into her mouth, immediately swirling it around her similar muscle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d give her whatever her heart ever desired, and if she wanted this rough, then she would have it. It didn’t feel right with her, as he wanted to cherish her, but he could give a little of both. Little did anyone besides Ino know, Sakura had him wrapped around her slender but lethal little fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid his hands up her shirt to cup her breasts through her bra, squeezing them roughly. He pulled away from the kiss to begin nipping her jawline. “I’ll show you some heat since you’re demanding so much of it.” He growled against her ear. He slid her shirt off and tossed it somewhere out of his concern before hooking his fingers in the hem of her shorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura instantly lifted her hips and purposely pressed herself against his rock hard length. Her cheeks were permanently stained red at the moment as he nearly ripped her shorts from her body. She noted the fleece of his jacket felt soft against her naked skin before sitting up. “We should probably move this…” She turned to push the jacket to the floor, before he pressed her back down against it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I think it’s perfectly fine where it’s at. You look rather sexy laying against my coat.” He quickly rid himself of his pants and started placing kisses down her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip as she tilted her head to the side to give him more access. “Oh, Shika…” She melted into his kisses and ran her fingers through his hair again, shocked at how soft his raven strand felt. She held him to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders and moaning softly. “Please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, baby.” He mumbled softly before running a single finger over the top of her lace panties. He raised an eyebrow, just noticing the material. “God, so wet for me already?” He licked his lips before trailing kisses down the curve of her breast, slipping his hand under her back and unclasping her bra, pulling it off and dropping it on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stroked his finger up and down her center before pushing them aside and delving his two  middle fingers into her core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She writhed under him as his touch and instantly cried out as his fingers slid into her. “A-Ah, hell…” Her eyes shut tight as she tried to remember the last time she even tried to sleep with someone, let alone get so much attention from another person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru pumped his fingers in and out of her steadily, enjoying the feeling of her tight heat against his skin, reveling in her moans and how she bucked her hips against his hand. He pressed his thumb firm against her clit as he used his free hand to retrieve the blanket and pull it over their hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was dripping with pure ecstasy and her legs shook around his hips just as he began to circle his thumb around her clit and pin her hips down. Her moans got louder and higher pitched, calling out his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for me, Sakura?” He asked dark and low. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god, please, Shika. I can’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sank himself into her hard and fast. He watched as her back arched off the couch and she cried out wantonly. Her chest heaved as she panted and writhed against him, her legs tightening around his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw white as she felt the tension that had been building and building for what felt like hours finally burst and let go, sheer heat running in her veins. Her whole body was soaked in sweat and she looked up at him through lidded eyes before smiling lazily. She brought her hands up to cup his face. “Shika…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He beamed down at her before kissing each of her hands. “That was… beautifully sexy.” He said lazily against the palm of her right hand before sighing. “You’re gonna have to get your roughness later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at her moment, unable to continue this roughness when he just wanted to hold her close and make love to her, to show her how much he cared. Her hair had eased out of her ponytail and stuck to her neck, soaked in sweat. Between the coat, his fleece blanket, and his teasing, she was looked at genuinely hot as he found her figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow at him before seeing the pure adoration in his eyes and he placed a chaste kiss over her lips and hugged her close to his body. She moaned as he pulled his hips back, and pressed them back into her slowly. Her breast dragged against his torso as he moved on top of her. The constant stimulation against her hardened nipples had her panting against his neck between moans. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, lavishing her shoulder with kisses every so often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned softly in her ear as he became slicked with her pleasure, the slippery sound of each movement music to both of them. She clung to him tightly, moving her hips to meet his, her head falling back against the couch arm once again as she moaned softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her whole body was tingling with awareness and emotion. She never thought such a slow pace could feel so intense as he rubbed circles into her back, left wet kisses across her shoulder and lavished her breasts with his tongue. As their bodies seemed to fit perfect together, not one gap between their naked skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warmth spread in her chest again as she started to feel so much affection and care. So much appreciation for him. She kissed his neck and his shoulders, and ran her fingers through his hair relentlessly as she gasped out his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you…” He whispered it against her skin before he could stop the words coming out. It wasn’t like she didn’t know it, but he had never wanted to burden her with those feelings more than he might have already did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he heard her gulp and her grip tighten on his shoulders, he rose up to look her in the eyes, surprised to see them filling with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sakura…” He smiled warmly before kissing her, soft and slow. His heart started racing as he felt tension building up low in his abdomen. “I mean it. I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled as tears fell, but her eyes beamed. “I love you, too…” She pressed her lips to his and he started to jerk his hips more firmly as he was getting closer and closer to release. He felt her legs tightening around him as her back arched and slid one arm out from under her. He pressed his thumb over her clit again and started circling it fast, making sure she would climax with him. He felt her shiver as she threw her head back, breaking the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, Shika, I’m so close…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her neck before moaning her name against her throat and he sunk into her hard one last time and his release shot through him into her slick heat. He bit down on her shoulder and rode out his climax as she cried out in bliss once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always keep you warm, Sakura.” He shifted to lay back against the couch and pulled her close. He pulled up the fleece blanket, wrapping it around them fully before planting his arm around her hips. She tucked her head under his chin, using his shoulder as her pillow before she sighed softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still want your old coat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked before kissing her forehead. “Of course you do. I’ll never be able to wear mine, or use this blanket without thinking of you again…” He said tiredly, fondness in his voice. He felt the blush on her cheeks as they burned against the bare skin of his shoulder.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>